Andy's Kandies ch 1
by irodento2
Summary: Kat Orihime has lost all memory of her past after her past even her own name. Now Andy Ulquiorra is moving in to bring it all back.


Chapter 1: Can You Feel The Love?

I looked toward the door only to find a gorgeous, pale teenager with long black hair staring at me with his startling bright green eyes wide. As soon as our eyes connected I fell mid-leap and cursed loudly as he came rushing over.

"Geez you sure know how to make a landing." he said in a weird English accent.

I was still pissed at my ex, Martin, so I took it out on the stranger who was offering me his hand. "What the hell are you doing in my dance studio? I'm freaking practicing if you couldn't tell."

"I'm terribly sorry…?" his sentence trailed of questioningly – I guess he wanted to know my name.

"Kat." I said shortly.

"Well Kat I'm sorry for disrupting your practice, I was just looking for my new room and a little blacked haired girl told me it was around here. I heard music so I came to see what was going on and I was just so intrigued by your dance that I couldn't help, but stay and watch." he said with a bright smile as I ignored his hand and pulled my leg behind me so I could do the splits.

"Whatever. That little girl is my sister Stella and she is most likely trying to make me happier by sending boys here while I practice." I said cursing her in my mind. How the hell, had she found out about the break up so soon?

"Why exactly would sending teenage boys here make you happier?" he asked curiously.

"Well I just broke up with my dick boyfriend so I'm pretty pissed right now." I told him quickly not even trying to hide it. This was the strangest conversation I'd had in my whole life, well except when Kyle had tried to give me and my sisters "the talk".

"Okay then. Uh…"he looked away for a minute "could you possibly um show me my room?" he asked nervously. I seemed to have that effect on boys; I always made them nervous or scared. I decided I might as well show him the guest room since I didn't even know who he was or where his "room" would be.

**A/N- we all make boys nervous though don't we?**

I stood up and bent to touch my toes quickly. Then I started walking for the door not bothering to answer his question or tell him to follow because I knew he would.

I walked down the side staircase that was right beside my studio and opened the door to the second floor. As I walked to all our rooms I pointed down the hall to the guest bedroom since I figured that's where he was staying. Then I walked into my room and closed the door. I came in and grabbed a Gatorade from the mini-fridge and started pulling off my black leotard that was now covered in sweat.

**A/N – Kat has a sports bra on under the leotard so it's not like she's half naked or anything when she takes off the leotard.**

I had they leotard pulled down to my waist when I noticed something wrong. The door was still open and someone was standing by it. I spun around to see the new guy staring at me. He had the strangest expression on his face and his eyes were sort of glazed over and half closed.

I walked closer and wished I knew his name so I could call out to him and make him snap out of it, but I guess snapping my fingers in front of his face would have to do for now. On the third snap he blinked his eyes a couple of times like he had been in a trance then the weirdest thing happened. As if he had read my mind he grabbed my hand, which I hadn't moved from in front of his face yet, and pulled me close enough to him that I could hear his heartbeat as he kissed me. After an immeasurable moment of pure bliss he pulled away and said

"My name is Andy, by the way."

I meant to hurry, but the steaming water of my shower could not be rushed. Once the water was the perfect temperature it unknotted the muscles in my back and the sweet scent of my cherry blossom shampoo calmed down my rapid heartbeat. I tried not to think of Stella in my room sitting on my fat-sack waiting for a detailed explanation of why Andy had walked out of my room with a huge smile and a flushed face because then I had to start calming myself down all over again.

**A/N- a fat-sack is like a giant bean bag except a lot fluffier and more comfy.**

I knew I couldn't delay any longer so I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around myself trying to keep the heat close to my body. I pulled on some bright blue sweatpants and a purple tank-top and ran my hand through my short blonde hair.

When I walked out of the bathroom I found Stella had moved from her position on the fat-sack to my bed where she was messing with my iPod classic (Luckily she still hasn't figured out where I keep my iPod nano which has all my favorite music and playlists on it.).

As soon as she noticed I was in the room she put my iPod in my speakers and started playing Can You Feel the Love Tonight from The Lion King. I blushed instantly and threw a book at her.

"Aw, c'mon Kat you know I couldn't resist. I saw how he was smiling and how happy you looked." She laughed. My sister Stella knows everything. I'm not kidding you can never keep a secret from her. Now her keeping a secret from you is a different story. It once took me three months to figure out that she liked a guy different than who she said she liked.

"Whatever if you already know what happened why are you still here?" I said truly curious. She didn't usually stay long if she didn't have a good reason.

"What I can't hang out with my own sister?" she looked offended but I saw through her little act.

"Okay, where's Jake? It's Friday night and you aren't locked in your room with him sexing it up." I say this like it's a regular thing, but it's really not. Stella and Jake may live in the same room but they don't usually do more then make out, at least that I know of.

"Oh, shut up. I just wanted to go talk and hang out a bit since we almost never do anymore." Stella sounded very annoyed with me, so I ended up taking her down to the games room on the first floor.

Our "family" doesn't use the game room much anymore because we're so busy with new albums that we record, but luckily our "dad" Kyle had gotten all of us a couple weeks out of the studio and out of our school, Briarwood. So we took this time of freedom to get caught up with all the drama and secrets that we hadn't heard from each other yet. But the thing we talk most about is boys.

So apparently no one had even noticed Martin moving out of my room and even Stella didn't know why Andy had moved into the guest room. Well this sucks.

After a couple hours of talking and laughing Stella and I decided we either needed to talk to Andy or Kyle to figure out why he was here.

"We should totally go ask Andy! Kyle so much more boring, isn't that right Kat?" Stella said excitedly. I think she has made it her life goal to ruin any relationship I have with a guy. Not that I have one with Andy yet.

"Uh I don't think so, no. I really don't know what you're talking about anyway. I'm going to ask Kyle I don't care what you say." I say this, but I'm really hoping she'll drag me to Andy's room anyway. Unfortunately she just followed me up to Kyle's room, but got bored waiting and left to go to her own room. _Really she has to pick now not to ignore what I say?_

As I knock on the door I wonder why Andy would be here. _Is Kyle adopting again? No that can't be right he never adopts boys. Is he working around the house? No, that can't be it either because Kyle would never hire someone the same age as us. Could he – _I was stopped mid thought by a hand being waved in front of my face. It was Kyle.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Kat! Good you snapped out of it. What do you want? I'm kind of busy." This was how Kyle usually talked. He always talked a bit faster than most people and he sounded a lot like us since he was only five years older than us.

"Oh, um sorry I was just wondering why that guy Andy is living here and I figured you would know." I said quietly. I'm actually quite shy especially around guys even if they are related to me.

"Really, is that all? Well then, he's here to tutor Lexie. You know how she is with spelling. Now I really do need to go so if you will excuse me."

A tutor? That didn't make any sense. I was already tutoring Lexie. Ugh, the whole family was out to get me apparently. I guess I would just have to go ask Andy myself to find out the real reason.

I walked across the hall to my room and grabbed my favorite white Billabong sweatshirt since I was still only wearing a tank-top. After I had pulled that on I reached into the pocket because I had left my phone in it from that morning. Three missed calls and seven new text messages.

_**Martin**__**: Kat I don't know how to say this, but….**_

This is my first Fanfiction! i know it's short but aren't all first chapters? Okay so i don't have much to say except thank you so much Stella for letting me turn your dream into a story. I don't own any characters other than Andy and Kat. Comments are nice too!


End file.
